SternenClans Probleme
Heyho! Ich werde hier Kurzgeschichten über den SternenClan hinschreiben, die mir gerade so einfallen. Ich hoffe das zählt als FanFiction, so dass ich es nicht löschen muss. Wenn diese Geschichten nicht hier hingehöhren, sagt es mir bitte, liebe Admins~. Ich habe eig auch noch vor die Kurzgeschichten zu zeichnen^^ Hauptcharacktere: SternenClan Ebenfalls Characktere: Häherfeder, Ich~ Vielen Dank an ''Waschbärpfote'', Efeuwolke, Broncekralle und ''Sonnenregen'' für das verlinken dieser bescheidenen Geschichte auf ihren Benutzerseiten ;), Vielen Dank!!! Prophezeiungen: "Ist irgendwem sonst noch aufgefallen, dass nur der DonnerClan Prophezeiungen kriegt? Zumindest in den Hauptbüchern...", fragte Schmutzfell beiläufig. "Nein!", miaute Gelbzahn und legte dem braunen Kater eine Pfote auf den Mund. "Guck dir nochmal die Zweite Staffel an und überleg dir deine Aussage ganz genau!", maunzte die dunkelgraue Heilerin. "Uuuh, etwa vier Bücher in denen es sich nicht nur um den DonnerClan dreht... Ganz toll", grummelte Triefnase. "Aber dafür haben die anderen Clans nebenbücher und kommen in den späteren Staffeln viel vor!", schnurrte Rindenschweif. "Dass liegt daran, dass der DonnerClan sich immer einmischen muss...", miaute Häherfeder gelangweilt. Die vier Katzen guckten den grauen Kater verwirrt an. "Was machst du hier?", fragten sie synchron. Häherfeder guckte sie an. "Es ist Halbmond, habt ihr nicht zu tun?", fragte er schließlich. Die vier Katzen sahen ihn depressiv an. (ThunderClan...) Verbotene Liebe: Es hatten sich einige Katzen an einem Bach versammelt. Es waren Schellbeere, Silberfluss, Federschweif und Eichenherz vom FlussClan, Blaustern vom DonnerClan, Roggenbart vom WindClan und Kieselfang vom SchattenClan. "Ist sonst irgendwem aufgefallen, dass eigentlich immer der FlussClan in den ganzen verbotenen Liebesgeschichten mit drin ist?", fragte Schellbeere. "Tja, der FlussClan ist halt zu sexy", spaßte Eichenherz. "Eichenherz, bitte benimm dich wenigstens etwas wie ein zweiter Anführer...", forderte Silberfluss. "Als ob es in diesen verbotenen Liebesgeschichten sich immer nur um einen Clan handelt, der DonnerClan war auch schon viermal involviert", miaute Blaustern. "Krähenfeder ist der lebende Beweis das der WindClan sowas auch kann", stellte Roggenbart fest. "Da Laubwind(Ich~) findet, dass der SchattenClan sowieso der beste ist, müssen wir gar nicht weiter diskutieren...", miaute Kieselfang um dieser unnötigen Diskussion ein Ende zu setzen. (SHADOWCLANZ!!!!) Niedliche schwarz-weiße Schüler: "Dein Name ist Dachsfang?", fragte Wieselpfote skeptisch. Der kleinere schwarz-weiße Schüler/Junges nickte energisch. "Und deiner?", fragte Dachsfang/-pfote fröhlich. Wieselpfote zögerte. "... Wieselpfote", miaute er schließlich. Dachsfang legte seinen Kopf schief. "Du hast noch keinen Kriegernamen?", fragte der jüngere neugierig. Wieselpfotes Kopf ging nach unten und er murmelte so leise wie möglich: "Nein...". Dachsfang sah ihn verwirrt an. Der ältere guckte wütend den kleinen an. "Und warum zum SternenClan hast du deinen schon?! Du bist doch erst 3 Monde!" Dachsfang sah ihn an. Dann antwortete als wär es die natürlichste Sache auf der Welt. "Weil man meinen Tod mitbekommen hat, deiner wurde nur erwähnt. Du bist Off-Page gestorben..", miaute er langsam. Wieselpfote fauchte ihn wütend an. "Du wurdest nur in einem verdammten Nebenbuch erwähnt!! Das ist doch fast dasselbe wie Off-Page zu sterben!", fauchte der ältere schwarz-weiße Kater. Dachsfang antwortete ganz gelassen wieder, "Nein". Wieselpfote starrte das Junge fassungslos an. (YAY, there so adorable!) Zwei, die dasselbe getan haben: Aschenpelz und Moorkralle standen sich gegenüber. "Aaaalso... Was hast du anders als ich gemacht, dass du im SternenClan akzeptierst würdest..?", fragte Moorkralle zögernd und skeptisch. "Ich habe es aus Liebe gemacht?", fragte Aschenpelz eher als, dass er versuchte etwas auszusagen. Moorkralle guckte ihn ungläubig an. "Ich habe es mehrmals versucht?", versuchte Aschenpelz wieder. Wieder ein ungläubiger Blick von Moorkralle. "Ich wurde nicht dabei entdeckt?" Ungläubiger Blick. "Ich bin gutausehender?" Ungläubiger Blick. "RevengeShipping?" Ungläubiger Blick. "Daaaann... Vielleicht weil ich aus dem DonnerClan bin?", versuchte Aschenpelz es ein letztes Mal. "Aaah, ja, das ergibt Sinn!", maunzte Moorkralle. (Seriously... ThunderClan...) Anführer der ersten Staffel: Die vier wichtigsten Anführer der ersten Staffel - Blaustern, Streifenstern, Nachtstern und Riesenstern - hatten sich versammelt. Sie argumentierten wer von ihnen der beste Anführer gewesen war. "Ich hab für meinen Clan immer alles aufgegeben, ich meine, ich hab sogar meine Jungen weggegeben", miaute Blaustern stolz. "Jetzt mach mal halblang, Blaustern. Ich habe deine Jungen und einen deiner unnützen Krieger überhaupt erst aufgenommen. Außerdem ging es meinem Clan immer gut und wir wurden nicht ständig von irgendwem angegriffen", nahm Streifenstern sie von ihrem Podest/Hochstein hinunter. "Ich habe meinen Clan wieder aufgebaut nachdem Braunstern ihn zerstört hat und bin aus meinem Ruhestand zurückgekommen um meinem Clan zu dienen", behauptete sich Nachtstern. Die drei Anführer starrten sich gegenseitig wütend an. Dann meldete sich Riesenstern zu Wort. "Ich bin der einzige von uns der seinen Clan durch Vertreibung und unglaubliche Hungersnot gebracht hat. Ich wurde am Ende nicht wegen dem Verrat meines Stellvertreters verrückt, hab meine Tochter nicht an einen DonnerClan-Krieger verloren und hab alle meine neun Leben bekommen", zählte Riesenstern auf und stach damit alle anderen Anführer anwesend. "Außerdem bin ich der einzige der die ganze erste Staffel überlebt hat", schnurrte Riesenstern zum Abschluss. (TALLSTAR LIKE A BOSS!! and Bluestar, you got recked!(sry, ich mag Blaustern einfach nicht :/)) Ex-Gefährten: Vier junge Kätzinnen saßen zusammengedrängt in einer Ecke mit einer depressiven Aura um sie herum. Zwei waren silbern, eine cremefarben und die letzte hatte buntes, geflecktes Fell. "Als ob ich glücklich für sie sein würde... Sie hat sich nach meinem Tod einfach an ihn rangemacht... Beerennase, dieser Idiot!", fauchte Honigfarn. Da verliebt der sich einfach in ein Hauskätzchen die nicht einmal an den SternenClan glaubt... Argh!", grummelte Silberfluss. "Jetzt wo ich mich gerade mit Blattsee abgefunden hab, muss Krähenfeder sich ausgerechnet dieses mäusehirn als Gefährtin aussuchen!!", fluchte Federschweif. "Und da dachte ich er würde auf mich warten, aber nein! Er muss sich ausgerechnet in Sandsturm verlieben!", ärgerte sich Tüpfelblatt. Von hinten kommentierte ein grauer Kater. "Ich weiß genau wie ihr euch fühlt!", schluchzte Aschenpelz, "ich hätte für Eichhornschweif gemordet" Die Kätzinnen guckten ihn genervt an. (Ich versteh nicht wie sie die neuen cannons unterstützen können...) Plot-twist: "Aaaalso... Wie zerstören wir am besten, die Psyche von Distelblatt, Löwenglut und Häherfeder?", fragte Blaustern. "Blattsee ist ihre Mutter und Krähenfeder ihr Vater", schlug Tüpfelblatt vor. "Distelblatt gehört doch nicht zu den Drei", sagte Löwenherz. "Wir lassen sie einfach diese verdammte Prophezeiung erfüllen...", schlug Gelbzahn vor. Blaustern starrte sie an. Ihre Pfote lag auf einem Knopf. Gelbzahn sah sie erstaunt an. Die blaue Anführerin betätigte den Knopf und schleuderte Gelbzahn durch die Luft. (Na? Kennt ihr die Meme?) SchattenClans Probleme: Die schwarze Kätzin starrte einfach nur nach unten. Ihr Mund und ihre Augen waren weit offen. Donner, Fluss und Wind hinter ihr lachten sich kaputt. Sie fuhr herum und fauchte sie an. "Das ist nicht lustig! Bei Wolken habt ihr auch nicht gelacht!", knurrte sie die drei an. "A-aber... Wolken wurde vertrieben und ... Haha... Schwarzstern denn du so ... Haha... Gelobt hast, hat sich... Haha... Einfach kontrollieren lassen..!", versuchte Donner zu sagen musste aber immer wieder lachen. Schatten sah ihn peinlich berührt und wütend an. "Und was ist mit Löwenpfote, Häherpfote und Distelpfote?!", fauchte sie. "Dass ist was völlig anderes!", lachte der Kater. (Geez, why you Sol?!) Der SternenClan hat echte Probleme "So! Wir brauchen neue Plot-Ideen! Irgendetwas damit die Serie weitergeht!", rief Blaustern, "schließlich bin ich nicht umsonst gestorben!" "Glaubt ihr die Leser könnten von der Umgebung gelangweilt werden...?", fragte Weißpelz nachdenklich. "Oh! Lass Eichhornpfote und Blattpfote die neuen Hauptcharacktere sein!", quietschte Tüpfelblatt begeistert. "Nein! Brombeerkralle und Bernsteinpelz sollten die neuen Hauptcharacktere sein!", protestierte Nachtstern. "Hals Maul, Nachtstern! Federschweif und Sturmpelz sollten ihre Zeit zum glänzen kriegen!", fauchte Silberfluss. "Krähenpfote sollte der neue Hauptcharackter sein!", warf eine WindClan - Katze ein. "Man sollte eine Art Stamm oder so kennenlernen!", rief wieder jemand. "Brombeerkralle hat zwei Halbgeschwister!", rief eine FlussClan - Katze. "Brombeerkralle und sein Halbbruder werden von Tigerstern in ihren Träumen besucht und planen dann Feuerstern umzubringen!", flüsterte Tigerstern in die Masse. Danach lachte er böse und verschluckte sich dabei. Laubwind stand am Rande der Masse. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: "Tja, so ist die zweite Staffel erfunden worden..." Laubengang seufzte. "Der SternenClan hat echte Probleme..." (ICH habe echte Probleme... *facepaw*) "Was soll der SternenClan denken?" 「"Wie kannst du es wagen?", schimpfte Eichhornschweif. "Was soll nur der SternenClan denken?"」- Eichhornschweif zu Blumenpfote in Fernes Echo, S. 126 Der SternenClan saß amüsiert im Gras mit Popcorn und beobachtete das Geschehen. "Ich würde gerne Wissen was der Wald der Finsternis gerade macht...", murmelte Gelbzahn und stopfte sich noch mehr Popcorn in den Mund. Tüpfelblatt sah das Popcorn fragend an. "Können wir das überhaupt essen?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Riesenstern nahm noch mehr Popcorn. "Ist doch egal! Es schmeckt besser als Fisch!", schnurrte er. Leopardenstern fauchte: "Du hast doch noch nie einen Fisch gegessen!" Riesenstern sah sie an. "Muss ich dass um zu wissen dass das hier leckerer ist als Fisch?", fragte er verwirrt. Rindengesicht neben ihm facepawed. Währenddessen im Wald der Finsternis: "Waaaas?! Wir greifen den Wald an und riskieren unser Leben um auf diesen verdammten Baum zu kommen und Blumenpfote kann sich einfach drauf pflanzen?!", knurrte Tigerstern. Der Rest der Katzen fauchten und hatten Wasserfall Tränen... (Random Tallstar is random aaaand random Wald der Finsternis(was ist der englische Name?) is even more random) "Was soll der SternenClan denken?" 2 「Was würde der SternenClan denken, wenn sie von einer Großen Versammlung nach Hause geschickt würde?」- Taubenpfote in Fernes Echo, S. 135 "Nun ja, ich habe kein Problem damit...", miaute Kräuselschweif. "Das ist wichtig! Schließlich wird Taubenpfote später eine der wichtigsten Katzen der Clans!", beschwerte sich Tüpfelblatt. "Wie viele gibt's davon eigentlich schon?", fragte Gelbzahn gelangweilt. "Wie viele von was?", fragt Tüpfelblatt verwirrt. "Wichtigste Katzen der Clans", antwortete Gelbzahn selbstverständlich. "Umm", Tüpfelblatt versuchte zu zählen, zuckte dann aber mit den Schultern. Laubwind stand daneben und murmelte: "Kompetente SternenClan - Katzen, hier könnt ihr sie sehen!" Tüpfelblatt und Gelbzahn sahen sie an. (Uhm... No comment? I'm just gonna run! Bye - Bye!) Heeeeey! "Heeeeey, Langschweif!", rief Weißpelz dem Kater zu. "Hey, Langschweif", begrüßten Löwenherz und Rotschweif. "Willkommen, Langschweif", miauten Blaustern und Tüpfelblatt. "Hallo, Langschweif", schnurrten Frostfell und Rosenblatt. Auch die anderen (ehemaligen) DonnerClan - Katzen kamen an um Langschweif zu begrüßen. "Langschweif!", rief Wieselpfote(*~*). "Weißpelz… Rotschweif… Löwenherz… Tüpfelblatt… Frostfell… Rosenblatt… Wieselpfote…!", zählte Langschweif abwesend auf. "Hey! Habt ihr mich vermisst?", schnurrte er dann amüsiert. Der Kater leckte seinem ehemaligen Schüler übers Ohr. Wieselpfote schnurrte. "Natürlich!" (Nooooooo, Langschweif ist Toooooood TT-TT.... Still... A pretty shitty Death, isn't it...?) Really? 「"Vertraue deinen Herzen, Feuerstern. Du hast immer gewusst, dass Graustreif die Katze ist, die der SternenClan zu deinem Stellvertreter ausersehen hat."」- Weißpelz, Stunde der Finsternis S. 319 "Waaaaaarte! Das heißt der SternenClan hat mich umgebracht damit Graustreif Stellvertreter werden konnte um später von Brombeerkralle ersetzt zu werden?!", fauchte Weißpelz. Tüpfelblatt zappelte Unruhig und lächelte nervös. "Nein, Weißpelz. Es war der Plot der dich umgebracht hat!", miaute Blaustern bestimmt, "genauso wie ich vom Plot umgebracht wurde, damit Feuerstern Anführer werden konnte." Weißpelz knurrte und fauchte: "Wo ist der verdammte Unterschied zwischen dem SternenClan und dem Plot?!" Blaustern überlegte. Tüpfelblatt schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. (*sigh* damn, frickin' Plot, it's killing every third character!) What the actuall..? "Oooookay, Was. war. das?!", fauchte Rostfell. "Dein Tod war für die Sicherheit des Plots, so dass Löwenglut eine Eingebung haben konnte und Flammenschweif ein cooles Zitat haben konnte..", miaute Triefnase charismatisch...? "A-aber Löwenglut hat mich nicht mal verletzt!", knurrte Rostfell, "außerdem wollte ich demnächst in den Ruhestand treten! Jetzt klann ich noch nicht mal Älteste werden!" Eine ältere Katze gähnte(ich konnte keinen bekannten SchattenClan Ältesten finden..): "Es ist sooo langweilig ein Ältester zu sein. Sei froh, dass du kurz davor gestorben bist." Rostfell sah die Katze kurz an und drehte sich dann um zu Triefnase. "Und wie bin ich jetzt eigentlich gestorben?!", wollte sie wissen. Triefnase holte tief luft. "Also, das war so-", er wurde durch eine braune Pfote auf seinem Maul aufgehalten. "Nope! Spoiler! Soweit war ich noch nicht! Ich meine, wahrscheinlich war es Habichtfrost oder Tigerstern, aber trotzdem! Und Flammenschweifs Zitat hab ich auch noch nicht gelesen, sondern nur auf dem Wiki gefunden! Also ist dieser Chapter jetzt zuende! Bye - Bye~!" (Heeey, ich labber wieder zu viel!) You damn lazy cats! 「"Beim SternenClan sind alle der gleichen Meinung", ergänzte ihre schildpattfarbene Begleitung. "Jede Katze meint, du hättest es verhindern müssen."」- Farnschatten, Stimmen der Nacht S. 11 "Der SternenClan ist einfach nur faul und kann nichts selber machen. Deswegen suchen sie jetzt einen Sündenbock, was natürlich Gelbzahn ist, weil sie die Clans ja soo ins Verderben getrieben hat", beleidigte Laubblatt die Ahnen und ließ ihre Stimme am Ende zu Sarkasmus schweifen. Farnschatten sah die braune Kätzin mit einem wütenden Blick und etwas Angst in den Augen an. Ein leises Knurren stieg aus ihrer Kehle. "Gib's doch einfach zu, du hättest es auch verhindern können. Es gibt keinen Grund Gelbzahn zu beschuldigen. Salbeibart sah Laubblatt mit einem Nichtssagenden Blick an. "Was denn? Jeder hätte es tun können. Aber nein, natürlich war es Gelbzahns Aufgabe, weil der Rest des SternenClans zu faul ist, sich um die Clans zu kümmern", miaute die Braune Stimme triefend mit Sarkasmus und ein wenig Verachtung gewandt zu der weißen Kätzin. Blaustern stand am Rand der Senke und öffnete den Mund um was zu sagen, doch Laubblatt kam ihr zuvor. "Du bist auch nicht besser, Blaustern. Hat Farnschatten nicht gesagt alle im SternenClan waren sich einig. Das schließt dich mit ein", spuckte die Kätzin ohne sich umzudrehen. Danach verschwand Laubblatt damit der Prolog weiter gehen konnte. (Like a BAWS!!!) Bes****ene Arten zu Sterben: Es hatten sich schon wieder SternenClan Katzen versammelt. Und wir alle wissen, dass dies nichts gutes heißen kann. ''Und trotzdem ''lest ihr weiter! „Der Plot ist unfair! Mich konnte kein Leser in der Hauptreihe richtig kennengelernt! Nur wegen diesem verdammten Stein!“, fauchte Eichenherz. Schneejunges legte seinen Kopf schief und sah den wütenden Kater fragend an. „Pff, ''du ''beschwerst dich?“, fragte Weidenpfote, „''ich ''hätte fast den ganzen Clan durchfüttern können! Aber nein, dieses Monster musste mir dazwischen funken!“ „Und ich erst! Dieses Miezekätzchen hat mich einfach so getötet! Nur weil ich es ''einmal ''angegriffen hab...“, beschwerte sich Tiger- warte was?! Okaaay, wir machen einfach weiter... Bei einer anderen Gruppe: „Ich finde das fies! Warum bin ich gestorben? Warum denn keiner der anderen?“, miaute Moosjunges traurig und verdammt niedlich. Weißkehle nickte. „Blöder Graustreif und Plot. Wäre es außerdem nicht dasselbe mit Silberfluss und ihm gewesen wäre ich nicht gestorben?“, fragte der Kater verzweifelt. Wieselpfote nickte schwach. „Jepp, aber mein Tod war wichtig!“, miaute er etwas enthusiastisch. Langschweif schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich hast du nichts bewirkt...“ Rieselstern nickte zustimmend. „Du bist auch nicht besser! Einfach so von diesem Stein fallen und sterben! Also wirklich!“, schnaufte Wieselpfote empört sah dabei, aber total süß aus. Langschweif sah ihn an. „Was tust du hier überhaupt?“ Einige Katzen beschwerten sich über weißen/grünen Husten und Todesbeeren. „Hätte ich nicht irgendwie überleben können? Ich meine.. Ich wollte doch nur mit Krähenpfote zusammen sein...“, schluchzte Federschweif. Silberfluss nickte und leckte über das Ohr ihrer Tochter. Gelbzahn schnaufte. „Was labert ihr? Ich hätte noch Rußpelz ausbilden müssen, aber nein. Dieses verdammte Feuer!“ Habichtfrost nickte enthusiastisch. „Ja! Lass uns zusammen tun und Feuerstern töten!“, miaute er. Feuerstern sah die beiden verstört an. „uhm... uh.. Ich bin hier... Direkt neben euch...“, stammelte er. Blaustern schnaubte. „Jetzt sei nicht so ne Memme, Feuerstern. Ich musste eine Klippe runterspringen um den Clan zu retten, also beschwer dich nicht!“ Häherfeder sah sie alle an. „Was zum Wald der Finsternis machen so viele Wald der Finsternis – Katzen hier?“ (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIzpolYCHII Lied das mich hierzu inspiriert hat) Don't believe in StarClan?(you better don't...) Geißel Version: "Geißel, willkommen im SternenClan... Jetzt geh zurück in den Wald der Finsternis", miaute Riesenstern und zeigte mit seinem Schweif in die Richtung vom Wald der Finsternis. Geißel blinzelte. Ein mal. Zwei mal. Drei Mal. Dann rieb er sich die Augen. Riesenstern saß verwirrt vor ihm. "Du kommst mir bekannt vor. Hab ich dich schonmal bedroht?", fragte Geißel. Riesenstern blinzelte. Ein mal. Zwei mal. Drei mal. Geißel stand auf und ging einfach in die exakt andere Richtung als in die der große Kater zeigte. "Also wirklich, was für merkwürdige Sachen ich doch in letzter Zeit habe... SternenClan, pah!", murmelte der kleine Schwarze. (Geißels Strategie: Es ist ein Traum/Verdrängung) Wolkenschweif Version: "Willkommen im SternenClan, Wolkenschweif", mauzte Feuerstern glücklich. Wolkenschweif sah ihn an. "Also gibt es den SternenClan wirklich?", fragte Wolkenschweif. Feuerstern sah seinen Neffen verwirrt an. Dann setzte er etwas nervös an: "J- Ja... Du hast sie doch im Kampf gegen den Wald der Finsternis gesehen..." Wolkenschweif sah seinem Onkel tief in die grünen Augen. "Habe ich das?" Feuerstern brach fast unter Wolkenschweifs Stumpfheit zusammen. (Wolkenschweifs Strategie: Oh, war das so?/Verdrängung) Mottenflügel Version: "Mottenflügel, willkommen im SternenClan", schnurrte Schmutzfell begrüßend. Mottenflügel blinzelte. "Wo?", fragte sie schließlich. "Im SternenClan?", antwortete Schmutzfell fragend. Mottenflügel schnurrte bedrohlich. "Jetzt lüg nicht, Schmutzfell. Es gibt keinen SternenClan." Schmutzfell wirkte etwas beängstigt und duckte sich etwas vor der aufgebäumten Kätzin. "D- Doch... Du bist doch gerade im Sternen-" "Wie bitte?", fragte die goldene Kätzin bedrohlich schnurrend(;P, Lazy me~) "J- Ja, natürlich, Mottenflügel...", gab Schmutzfell beängstigt nach. (Mottenflügels Strategie: Verdrängung Es gibt keinen SternenClan) Häherfeders Name "Weißt du, Häherfeder", setzte Federschweif an, "Blattsee hat dich ja nach Krähenfeder benannt..." Häherfeder hob eine Augenbraue(Ja, Katzen haben ab jetzt Augenbrauen). "Worauf willst du hinaus?", fragte er schließlich, da die silberne Kätzin nicht weiterredete. "Und Krähenfeder ist nach mir benannt...", miaute die Kriegerin schließlich weiter. Häherfeder sah sie bereits mit einem genervten Ausdruck an. "Heißt das du bist indirekt nach mir benannt?", fragte Federschweif während sie Häherfeder in seine momentan nicht blinden Augen sah. Der Heiler seufzte und schloss kurz seine Augen, bevor er sie wieder öffnete und die Kätzin gegenüber von ihm fragte: "Das ist alles was du mir sagen willst? Nur deswegen störst du meinen Schlaf?" Willkommen... "Hallo, Flammenschweif...", begrüßte eine sanfte Stimme. Der rote Kater öffnete seine blauen Augen und sah in die blauen von Salbeibart. Er fühlte sich noch so schlapp, doch langsam konnte er auch die Silhouetten von anderen Kriegern ausmachen. Triefnase, Kieselfang, Dachsfang und noch viele andere. "Hey, Kleiner", miaute Kieselfang sanft und stupste den müden Kater sanft mit der Schnauze an. "Ich bin... Tod?", fragte Flammenschweif erschöpft. Dachsfang nickte traurig. "Keine Sorge, jetzt bist du sicher...", miaute Kieselfang wieder mit seiner Nase in dem Schulterfell des roten Heilers. Flammenschweif nickte schlapp... (Warum musstest du sterben Flammenschweif? T-T) Hilfe? Ich hab nicht mehr so viele Ideen wie am Anfang, also falls ihr Ideen für ein Kapitel habt, schreibt sie bitte in die Kommentare. ^^Kategorie:By Autumns Leafes Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Kategorie:Geschichten